Legenda pierwszych pieśni
by Xantis2132
Summary: Legenda i wyprawa w stylu Indiany Jonesa, przepraszam za ewentualne błędy które niestety mogą się zdarzyć
1. Prolog

Lesisty księżyc Polifema - Pandora, pięć miesięcy po bitwie zwycięskiej dla Na'vi, pięć miesięcy po wygnaniu ludzi nieba. Przez gęsty las biegnie młoda na'vijka o delikatnych rysach twarzy, dużych oczach, długich ciemnych włosach oraz smukłej i wysokiej sylwetce, spieszy się do byłej bazy RDA, jest spóźniona na towarzyskie zebranie. Biegnąc ile sił w nogach po piętnastu minutach dotarła na miejsce, szybkim krokiem weszła do sali w której Jake i Norm pierwszy raz obudzili się w swoich avatarach, na stołach porozstawiane są tace z jedzeniem. Przez szybę umieszczoną pod samym sufitem, bawiących się gości ogląda Karol - jedyny oprócz Jakea żołnierz któremu pozwolono zostać na Pandorze, jako jedyny z żołnierzy wziął udział w ataku jajogłowych na centrum dowodzenia RDA. Karol przypadkiem trafił na Pandorę, urodzony w Polsce, w wieku dwudziestu lat wyjechał do USA aby spełnić swoje marzenie. Od urodzenia interesował się wojskiem, chciał od małego wstąpić do elitarnych jednostek armii USA, po dwóch latach szkolenia udało się to mu. Niestety jego szczęście nie trwało długo, podczas jednej z misji w Afganistanie zostaje ciężko rannym, jakiemuś wrogowi udało się go trafić w plecy na wysokości lewej nerki. Po długim pobycie w szpitalu wraca do jednostki, jednak dowództwo nie przyjmuje go twierdząc że jest niezdolny do walki. Załamanego Karola któremu jest wszystko jedno odnajduje RDA i proponuje 10 letni kontrakt na pobyt na odległej planecie, Karol nie widząc innych możliwości powrócenia do zawodu żołnierza zgadza się na podróż. Po przybyciu na Pandorę, jego avatar jest prawie gotowy, musi jeszcze poczekać tylko 3 miesiące, po dwu miesięcznym pobycie na Pandorze zaprzyjaźnia się z Sullym. Po 3 miesiącach nauki niebieska wersja Karola zostaje członkiem Omaticaya oraz partnerem pięknej na'vijki - Paral

Kobieta wchodząc do sali przywitała się z Neytiri, Normem i Maxem, również Jake został przywitany. Gdy Karol zobaczył swoją partnerkę natychmiast założył egzopak i czym prędzej udał się do sali

- co tak długo - krzykną się śmiejący Norm

- spieszyłam się - burknęła zasapana kobieta

- witaj Paral - Karol wyskoczył z drzwi i przytulił Paral a w zasadzie nogi bo wyżej nie sięgał, Paral nie był zdziwiona wielkością Karola, mimo że na co dzień spotykała się tylko z jego niebieską wersją

- poczekaj, tylko przyniosę resztki alkoholu, Norm idź po kieliszki - Karol szybko wybiegł za drzwi i po chwili wrócił z czterema flaszkami alkoholu, Paral w tym czasie zdążyła usiąść

- będziesz musiał nam podrzucić trochę waszego picia z procentami - Max zwrócił się do Jakea

- przecież macie zapasy - Jake się zaśmiał

- mieliśmy, Karol ciągnie wszystko jak cysterna, ten świat stał się dla niego tylko grą, żyje w świecie Na'vi

- te zapasy przecież miały starczyć dla wszystkich sześciuset pracowników jeszcze przez dwa miesiące

- Karol postarał się i wypił prawie wszysko w pięć miesięcy - Max prawie krzyknął, był pod wrażeniem możliwości Karola

- Norm dawaj kieliszki - Karol spojrzał na wchodzącego Norma

Norm zbliży się mijając przy tym Neytiri i Paral zajadające pieczone i gotowane mięso oraz rozmawiającego Jakea i Maxa

- co to jest - Karol spojrzał na sześć kieliszków o pojemności dostosowanej dla ludzi

- no kieliszki? - Norm burknął zaskoczony

- źle mnie zrozumiałeś - Karol krzyknął spod stołu, zaczął tam przerzucać jakieś graty

- Karol nie wiedziałem że macie tu tyle mięsa, i z kurczaka i wieprzowinę i jeszcze inne - Jake zaczął jeść kotleta leżącego prze nim

- gdybyś częściej tu wpadał to byś wiedział że założyłem małą hodowlę w budynku, całe szczęście że RDA przysłało tuż przed wypędzeniem ludzi nieba parę kur i prosiaków, które miały posłużyć do jakiś doświadczeń dla naukowców - Karol zaczął tłumaczyć, w końcu znalazł to czego szukał, wyją na wierzch cztery szklanki do kawy, poczym rozlał do nich alkohol, po rozlaniu rumu Karol podał pojemniki z ciemno żółtym napojem dla Jakea, Neytiri i Paral.

- a ty jak wypijesz - Norm spytał z ciekawością na Karola z założonym egzopakiem

- spoko wodza - Karol wyją małą elastyczna rurkę zatkaną u wylotu małym gumowym korkiem, drugi koniec prowadził do ust Karola przez zmodyfikowany przez niego egzopak

- no to trzaśniem bo zaśniem! - Karol odetkał rurkę i umieścił ja w szklance, pomysł był naprawdę dobry, alkohol szybko trafił tam gdzie trafić powinien, po wypiciu Karol zatkał swój pomysł i spojrzał na Jakea który stopniowo wypijał swoją porcje, Paral i Neytiri skosztowały tylko wysoko procentowego napoju poczym zrezygnowały z niego.

„Przyjęcie" trwało jeszcze do późnego wieczoru.

* * *

_utwór dedykowany mojemu przyjacielowi - Mateuszowi_


	2. Przypadkowe odkrycie

Ranek, gdzieś w bazie RDA. Karol od wczesnych godzin jest na nogach, zdążył już się ogolić i ugotować oraz zjeść posiłek, czekał na pobudkę któregoś z towarzyszy. Po dwóch godzinach oczekiwania do pokoju połączeń przybywa Max i Norm

- już na nogach? - Norm jękną zaspany

- jak codziennie - Karol zaśmiał się i otworzył wieko „trumny" do połączeń

- od razu do wioski, uzależniłeś się - Max stwierdził

- nie tylko ja - Karol rzucił wzrok na Norma. Obaj byli świadomi tego że uzależnili się od bycia Na'vi, obaj potrafili spędzać w swoich avatarach nawet ponad dzień bez przerwy, woleli biegać po lesie niż siedzieć i kisić się w bazie. Dwóch „graczy" weszło do swoich modułów które po chwili zanurzyły swoje początki do otworów umożliwiających połączenie swoim użytkownikom

- obiad jest w kuchni, odgrzejesz sobie - Karol krzyknął i połączył się, Max tylko zatarł ręce i kiedy jego kompani byli na pewno w swoich niebieskich ciałach szybko pobiegł do kuchni „wrzucić na ruszt" to co ugotował Karol, każdy w bazie uwielbiał jedzenie Karola, w końcu polskie jedzenie jest sławne na cały świat a i gdy się je z „puszki" przez kilka miesięcy to potem zje się wszystko.

Karol obudził się w swoim hamaku, ku jego zaskoczeniu obok niego nie było Paral_, zawszę spała pewnie jeszcze do domu wraca z Neytiri i Jakem_ - pomyślał Karol - _wczoraj pewnie za dużo wypili, słabe głowy_. Karol przeszedł do pozycji pół siedzącej, jego dłonie przykryły twarz. Po dłuższej chwili Karol postanowił wyjść z hamaku i zejść na dół, po drodze do ogniska niemal wszyscy mężczyźni witali go okazując przy tym szacunek i respekt przed Karolem po jego „szarży" podczas plemiennego konkursu bitw alkoholowych. Karol usiadł przy pustym ognisku i wziął kawałek niekoniecznie świeżego mięsa leżącego przy jakimś naczyniu _muszę sobie coś zrobić do jedzenia_ - Karol toczył w myślach konwersacje z samym sobą - _kurde, ja nic nie muszę jak to mówił Adaś_ - Karol odrzucił kijek na ziemię jednak po chwili go wziął i nadział na niego mięso a potem nadstawił nad ognisko _i znowu se robie he he_ - Karol cicho się zaśmiał wyglądając na idiotę w oczach przechodzących obok Na'vi

- ma Karol już wstałeś - Paral podbiegła do ogniska

- codziennie wstaje tak wcześnie, za to ty nie, co robisz? - Karol zajęty rozmową nie zauważył że jego kijek powędrował aż pod sam żar

- wczoraj wracając znaleźliśmy dosyć młodą kobietę, była niedaleko rzeki - Paral zaczęła tłumaczyć

- tej rwącej? - Karol przerwał

- tak tej rwącej, musiała płynąć nieprzytomna sporo czasu, jakimś cudem nie utopiła się, znaleźliśmy też przy niej jakiś dziwny przedmiot

- coś mówiła? - Karol zapytał wyjmując przy tym lekko żarzący się węgielek który był na kijku zamiast mięsa. _Pysznie!_ - pomyślał Karol i nerwowo wyrzucił do ogniska pozostałości jego nieudanego posiłku

- na razie śpi, jest ranna w bok. Chodź pokarzę ci ją - Paral pociągnęła niechętnego Karola do małego pomieszczenia znajdującego się pod ziemią w centrum hometree. W pokoju, oparta o ścianę, leżała lekko umorusana w błoto młoda kobieta. Jej twarz była lekko obdrapana tak jak reszta ciała, miała usta i oczy średniej wielkości, a nos i policzki były zasypane ogromną liczba świecących „piegów". Lewy bok drobnej kobiety był lekko rozerwany, jakby trafiła ją strzała a potem została nieumiejętnie wyjęta. Opatrywaniem boku zajęła się Mo'at, po za nią w małej sali byli również Jake i Neytiri

- widzę was - Karol przyłożył rękę do czoła

- widzę cię, patrz co znaleźliśmy - Jake wskazał wyciągnięta ręką na śpiącą kobietę

- masz nosa do kobiet - Karol zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Neytiri która lekko się zarumieniła i speszyła, Jake przewrócił tylko oczyma i cicho zachichotał

- zostaw to, ja to zrobię - Karol kontem oka spojrzał na opatrunek Mo'at po czym podszedł do niej i odsuną ją od kobiety

- już założyłam, zostaw - Mo'at burknęła, Karol nie zwracając uwagi na Tsahik przeciął liściasty bandaż

- trzeba zeszyć bo jak tak się zrośnie to będzie miała blizny jak ryj Quaritcha, a tego byśmy raczej nie chcieli, co nie Jake? - Karol zaczął oglądać ranę

- Paral idź do Norma i przynieś plecak, ma tam apteczkę - Karol mówiąc to wyjął jakiś kawałek skały z ciała „pacjentki" który wystawał z rany, Paral natychmiast pobiegła po plecaka Norma

- będę musiała z wami porozmawiać - Mo'at usiadła obok jakiś koszyków i wyciągnęła coś zawiniętego w skórę Yerika. Po odwinięciu starannie zapakowanego przedmiotu okazało się że było to coś w rodzaju opancerzonej białej rękawicy, w ciemności wydawało się że część garderoby emituje ledwo widoczną białą wiązkę światła

- to przecież rękawica - Karol burknął, w tym samym czasie do pokoju wbiegła Paral z plecakiem i rzuciła go na ziemię

- Norm gdzieś znikną ale znalazłam plecak - Paral spoczęła obok Karola

- dzięki - Karol wygrzebał małą metalową skrzyneczkę z sprzętem medycznym dla avatarów

- gdzie nauczyłeś się szyć? - Jake zbliżył się, Karol już zdążył znieczulić kobietę miejscowo za pomocą wpompowania wody pod skórę, była to podstawowa metoda wojsk która nie odurzała żołnierzy, jak skóra naciągnie się wystarczająco mocno nie czuć bólu, sposób tani i dobry

- w siłach specjalnych, uczyli tam wszystkiego, opatrywania się, kamuflażu, cichego zabijania, potrafię zszyć ciało haczykiem na ryby i żyłką z wędki, a zabić choćby obieraczką do ziemniaków - Karol starannie wiązał każdy szew mówiąc przy tym

- wracając do sprawy to podejrzewam że należała do wojownika o imieniu Olo'eyktan

- kim był? - Jake zmarszczył czoło, Karol też nie koniecznie orientował się w tym co mówi Mo'at

- Skxawng, jak możesz o tym nie wiedzieć - Neytiri lekko uderzyła ręką Jakea w głowę, jak to miała w zwyczaju

- jest to pierwszy Toruk Makto, od dziś wodzów klanów określa się mianem Olo'eyktana, na cześć pierwszego jeźdźca ostatniego cienia. Każdy Na'vi zna tę historię. Kiedyś nie było tylu plemion co teraz, wszyscy byli skupieni w jednym miejscu, przyszły Toruk Makto urodził się właśnie w nim, gdy dorósł zaatakował białą bestie która nękała jedyny klan. Podczas walki wszyscy Na'vi uciekali we wszystkie strony świata bojąc się że rozwścieczona bestia pozabija wszystkich, właśnie tak powstały klany.

- a co ma do tego ta rękawica - Karol przerwał Mo'at

- legenda głosi że pierwszy Toruk Makto wyciąć z grubej skóry bestii rękawice i puklerz który nosił na sobie oraz miecz wycięty z ostrego i podłużnego ostrza które było umieszczone na końcu ogona. Podobno Eywa w nagrodę dała mu niezwykłą siłę i rozum, przed śmiercią Olo'eyktana w niewiadomy dla nikogo sposób przerzucił dary na swoje wyposażenie, każdy kto założy na siebie cały komplet posiądzie dary Eywy i będzie ich posiadaczem do póki nie zdejmie puklerza, rękawic i nie odłoży miecza

- ciekawa legenda - Karol wymamrotał, dawno skończył zbierać do kupy nieznajomą, obwiązał ją nawet ludzkimi bandażami

- gdzie ja jestem - kobieta naglę przebudziła się i półprzytomna złapała się za ranny bok, obecni pochylili się nad nią

- spokojnie, pobiegasz z tym parę dni i zdejmę ci to - Karol zabrał rękę kobiety z opatrunku

- po za tym ja jestem Karol i idę spać, zostawię was samych - Karol powiedział radośnie, i poszedł do swojego hamaku, po „obudzeniu się" w bazie RDA natychmiast skierował się do łóżka i zasnął, przeczuwał że szykuje się jakaś mała wyprawa.

* * *

_utwór dedykowany mojemu przyjacielowi - Mateuszowi__  
_


	3. W siodle

Trzynasty dzień ósmego miesiąca pobytu Karola na Pandorze. W ten dzień Karol wstał dziwnie późno, jakby coś chciało zatrzymać go w łóżku. Karol przetarł oczy po czym wyjął z szafki stojącej obok łóżka swój dziennik snów, od dzieciństwa trenował świadome sny, teraz dzięki nim i przebywaniu w swoim niebieskim ciele mógł uciekać od swojego szarego życia. Od dawna zastanawiał się nad przeniesieniem się do avatara, jednak z niewiadomych nawet dla niego przyczyn wahał się. Kiedy Karol skończył zapisywanie dzisiejszych snów schował zeszyt i szybko ubrał się, schodząc na dół minął lekko uśmiechającą się do niego Annę, podejrzewał że kobieta czuje coś do niego, jednak starał się ją ignorować, będąc na stołówce zobaczył że niemal wszyscy się tam kręcą

- czemu tak późno - burknęła grupa wygłodzonych naukowców - zawsze było śniadanie

- zaraz coś zrobię - Karol oznajmił, grupa jajogłowych uznała go za swojego kucharza po kilku tygodniach od opuszczenia Pandory przez ludzi

- nie musisz, Anna przyniosła już masę owoców bananowca - Max krzyknął

- skoro tak mówicie, idę pobiegać w avatarze - Karol chwycił wychodząc jeden z owoców leżących na stole i ugryzł go

- poczekaj chwilę, idę z tobą, jestem ciekaw pochodzenia tej dziewczyny - Norm wstał i wybiegł za Karolem

- ty skąd o niej wiesz? - Karol i Norm minęli drzwi wejściowe do pokoju z kapsułami

- wczoraj Paral mi powiedziała kiedy wróciłem z badania roślin - Norm właśnie konfigurował panel swojej „trumny", Karol robił to już z pamięci

- po co wam zbierać te próbki i robić jakieś badania - Karol właśnie ułożył się i zamknął w swojej kapsule

- żeby mieć jakieś zajęcie, jesteśmy głodni wied… - Karol nie usłyszał do końca zdania, połączył się. Karol lekko otwiera oczy, obraz który widzi jest lekko rozmazany, w końcu mgiełka przechodzi, Paral znowu nie ma w hamaku. Karol nie chętnie wstał ze swojego łoża i szybkim krokiem skierował się w dół Hometree, po drodze spotkał Norma

- … ty też powinieneś być naukowcem, zmarnowałeś sobie życie. Jesteś inteligentny a do tego wiedza szybko w ciebie wchodzi - Norm kontynuował rozmowę zaczętą w bazie

- ja tam uważam że moje życie jest całkiem udane, po za tym w tym świecie wiedza nie za bardzo ci się przyda - Karol i Norm dochodzili właśnie do ogniska przy którym siedział Jake, Neytiri, Paral, Mo'at oraz nieznajoma dziewczyna

- widzę was - Paral jako pierwsza przyłożyłarękę do czoła i powitała sowiego partnera i towarzyszącego mu jajogłowego, Karol uśmiechną się i powróżył gest Paral

- jak się nazywasz, wczoraj się spotkaliśmy ale niestety poszedłem - Karol wygodnie rozsiadł się miedzy Paral a Neytiri

- nazywam się Myken, pochodzę z klanu Szarego Palulukana

- witam cię, Myken, jak bok? - Karol nadział na kijek kawałek mięsa i nadstawił go nad ogień

- dobrze, prawie nie boli - Myken uśmiechnęła się szeroko

- pozwolicie że was opuszczę - Myken wstała i w ciszy, lekko podskakując wyszła z Drzewa Domowego

- mówiła coś na temat zbroi i reszty „artefaktów" - Karol zdjął z Kijak lekko surowy kawałem mięsa i zaczął go jeść

- wyjaśniła nam dokładnie gdzie jest, podobno ma je jakiś klan żyjący w górach Noun

- jaki - Norm zapytał, wiele słyszał o niebezpiecznych górach Noun i o jeszcze niebezpieczniejszej drodze prowadzącej do niej

- nie powiedział - Paral odpowiedziała

- co zamierzasz Mo'at - Karol zaczął powoli skubać resztkę swojej pieczeni jak to miał w zwyczaju

- chce żebyście, przynieśli je tutaj, będzie nieocenioną bronią w walce z ludźmi nieba - Mo'at stwierdziła

- jeśli wrócą ludzie nieba, a wierz mi, nie prędko to zrobią - Jake zaśmiał się

- myślę że sama obecnością tych przedmiotów sprawi że będziemy mieli szczęście - Mo'at podpuszczała Jakea aby tez zgodził się na wyprawę

- a po co nam nadmiar szczęścia?, ludzi nieba wypędziliśmy, znaleźliśmy nowe Hometree, a aj wspaniałą kobietę tak jak Jake - Karol zaczął szturchać kijkiem żar w ognisku

- róbcie jak chcecie - Mo'at wstała i poszła w stronę Myken, zapewne porozmawiać z nią

- ma Jake, nigdy ci nie mówiłam ale Mo'at zawsze miała świra na punkcie tej legendy, kiedy byłam dzieckiem to co wieczór opowiadała mnie i siostrze o Olo'eyktanie i jego tajemniczych przedmiotach. Przez cała życie głęboko wierzyła w ich istnienie a teraz jest tego pewna - Neytiri zbliżyła się do Jakea, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i rzuciła błagalne spojrzenie

- co ty na to Karol? - Jake spojrzał na Karola siedzącego przed nim, przez jego umysł zaczęły przelatywać dziwne myśli, nie mógł podjąć decyzji na temat realizacji wyprawy

- ja pójdę na pewno, już długo nigdzie dalej nie wychodziłem

- i ja wyruszę z wami, przydam się, po za tym nauczę się jakiś nowych zwyczajów Na'vi - Norm w końcu się odezwał

- dobrze, Paral i Neytiri oczywiście idą z nami - Jake zaśmiał się i wstał, chciał powiedzieć dla Mo'at o wyprawie, na pewno ucieszy się

- za 2 godziny będę znowu w ciele avatara, na razie będę w Piekielnych Wrotach, przygotuję sprzęt - Karol krzyknął z piętra z hamakami po czym położył się w swoim posłaniu i „zasnął". Będąc umysłem w swoim ludzkim ciele natychmiast wyskoczył z kapsuły i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, gdy był już w nim zabrał ze sobą kołkownicę którą robił dla swojego avatara od dłuższego czasu, po za nią spakował też mapę i półlitrową piersiówkę do ogromnego plecaka z programu avatar. Karol następnie skierował się do magazynu, na uzbrojenie do misji wybrał jedyny w bazie RDA shotgun AA-12, broń była lekka i miała duży odpinany magazynek bębnowy mieszczący 40 pocisków śrutowych, obok broni były jeszcze dwa pełne zapasowe magazynki. Karol przewiesił „armatę" przez ramię a zapasową amunicję wrzucił do plecaka.

Tymczasem w Hometree było ogromne poruszenie, teraz prawie wszyscy wiedzieli o wyprawie, masa Omaticaya zebrała się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu w którym było główne ognisko plemienne, Jake stał na jednej z gałęzi i przemawiał

- …razem ze mną i Myken pójdzie Neytiri i Norm po za nimi jeszcze Karol i Paral

- jeśli im się uda wrócą z legendarnymi przedmiotami Olo'eyktana, tych których szukało wielu, i jeszcze nikt ich nie znalazł - Mo'at wtrąciła, tłum na'vi zrobił niewielki raban, wielu pomyślało że ludzie Omaticaya będą sławni na całą Pandorę, że będą śpiewać pieśni właśnie o tym klanie

- ciekawe kiedy Karol się pojawi, mogli byśmy już ruszać - Paral szepnęła do Neytiri która razem z nią stała za plecami Jakea

- pewnie niedługo się pojawi, na pewno zbiera rzeczy które są mu potrzebne - Neytiri odszepnęła, w tej samej chwili obie zobaczyły w oddali Karola który zachodzi z gałęzi służącej do przemieszczania się w górę i w dół. Karol nie lubiący przedzierania się przez tłumy oparł się o ścianę przed wyjściem

- już możemy ruszać! - Jake krzyknął i ruszył do przodu pociągając Neytiri za rękę, Paral, Norm i Myken natychmiast podążyli za nimi. Na zewnątrz dołączył do nich Karola, dwóch wojowników czekało już na nich z pali, każdy dosiadł swojego

- niech Eywa będzie z wami - niezwykle ucieszona Mo'at żegnała oddalających się członków wyprawy, żegnali ich też inni Na'vi do póki grupa była widoczna

- zahaczymy jeszcze o bazę RDA, spakowane rzeczy leżą przy zachodniej bramie - Karol mówiąc patrzył przed siebie na zachodzące czerwone słońce

- a co dobrego zabrałeś ze sobą? - Norm podjechał do prowadzącego Karola i Jakea

- broń, mapy, coś do picia, do tego Anna dała mi parę czekolad, ciekawe skąd je wzięła? - Karol zaśmiał się i wyprzedził grupę

Pięciu Na'vi pojechało na swoich Pali, na zachód. Była to pierwsza wyprawa tego typu która miała choć cień szansy na powodzenie

* * *

_utwór dedykowany mojemu przyjacielowi - Mateuszowi_


	4. Nowi towarzysze cz1

Nastał pierwszy dzień wyprawy, podróżnicy właśnie odpoczywają po czterech godzinach nocnej jazdy. Jake i Neytiri w ciszy spożywają swoje kawałki mięsa, Paral i Myken jeszcze spią a Norma i Karola byli jeszcze umysłami w RDA

- może odwiedzimy plemię Irang, kiedyś kiedy byłam mała moi rodzice często odwiedzali ich - Neytiri przełamała ciszę i skierowała wzrok na Jakea

- moglibyśmy, poczekaj zaraz zobaczę gdzie jest ich Hometree - Jake zaczął grzebać w plecaku, niedługo potem wyją jakiś kawałek papieru i rozłożył go na ziemi

- co to takiego? - Neytiri nachyliła się obok Jakea nad mapą, pierwszy raz widziała tak dziwny „rysunek"

- to jest Pandora widoczna z nieba - Jakea zaczął tłumaczyć

- czemu tak nie wygląda jak lecę Ikranem, przecież też wtedy patrzę z góry na ziemię - Neytiri zdawała się być zaciekawiona przedmiotem jak i jego przydatnością, Jake westchnął i zaczął tłumaczyć

- to proste te zdjęcie zrobiono z o wiele wyższej wysokości, mapa jest bardzo przydatna, dzięki niej będziesz znała drogę, na przykład my jesteśmy gdzieś tuuuutaj, Tak! Jesteśmy tutaj - Jake zaczął smarować po mapie palcem

- a tutaj jest wioska klanu Irang, możemy zajechać do nich, zmierzamy w ich kierunku - Jake stwierdził pokazując jednocześnie podpisany punkt na kawałku papieru

- ludzie nieba… każdy prawdziwy wojownik doszedł by bez tego - Neytiri zaśmiała się cynicznie

- nie potrzebujesz tego ma Jake - Neytiri oznajmiła po chwili ciszy, na chwilę oboje Na'vi zastygli w bezruchu, Jake położył lekko drżącą dłoń na policzku, jego usta zaczęły zmierzać w stronę warg Neytiri, w końcu zetknęły się, pocałunek szybko zaczął się pogłębiać.

Avatar Karola nagle otworzył oczy i złapał gwałtownie powietrze, jakby wyskoczył na powierzchnię po długim przebywaniu pod wodą. Karol kontem oka zobaczył całującego się Jakea i Neytiri, czym prędzej chwycił za swoją broń, zarzucił na plecy ciało Norma który jeszcze jadł śniadanie w Hellgate, i niezauważony pobiegł do pobliskiego lasu na polowanie. Będąc wystarczająco daleko aby nie przeszkadzać Gołąbkom, Karol postanowił wypróbować swoją kołkownicę, w tym celu załadował jął prawie metrowym, grubym i zaostrzonym kijem, teraz wystarczyło zaszyć się w krzakach i czekać aż jakiś Yerik podejdzie wytaczająco blisko.

- Gdzie jestem, nie tu się rozłączałem! - Norm burknął po połączeniu się i rozejrzeniu dookoła

- spokojnie, zabrałem cię abyś przypadkiem nie przeszkodził dla Jakea i Neytiri, całowali się, pewnie potem będą chcieli jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać, w wiosce jako para ustawiona najwyżej jest skazana na minimum prywatności, a tutaj niema prawie nikogo - Karol zaczął tłumaczyć siedząc w krzakach

- Karol jak trafiłeś na Pandorę, Jake mi opowiadał już jak to się stało że on się tutaj znalazł, opowiadał mi też jak stracił nogi - Norm szukał tematu do rozmowy, wiedział że Karol nie wróci do obozu zanim czegoś nie upoluje, a jemu nie pozwoli samemu odejść

- znaleźli mnie załamanego w barze, potrzebowali takich ludzi jak ja - Karol wyszedł z chaszczy i ukucną

- RDA potrzebowało, wojsko już nie, poświęciłem ponad połowę życia aby spełnić swoje jedyne marzenie, chciałem tylko należeć do sił specjalnych. W końcu się dostałem, od razu wysłano mnie do Iraku, po dwóch latach mnie i mój oddział wysłano na rutynową misję odbicia zakładnika, miało go pilnować zaledwie dwóch ludzi, pilnował pluton… - Karol zaczął mówić głosem pełnym dumy, jakby szczycił się tym co kiedyś robił i kim był, jego wzrok skupił się w jednym punkcie, a umysł zaczął przypominać obrazy z jego przeszłości

- i co dalej - Norm burknął po małym zastoju w historii Karola

- historia jak ich wiele…, prawie pod sam koniec bitwy ciężko oberwałem w bok, ludzie z mojej jednostki wykonali misję, zabrali i mnie, tydzień później mimo mojego sprzeciwu wróciłem do stanów, kiedy mnie pozszywali i wypuścili ze szpitala natychmiast udałem się do koszar. I wiesz co kurwa usłyszałem „ Nie nadajesz się do walki, twój czas się skończył, młodsi cię zastąpią"- Karol końcówkę opowiadał już z widoczną na jego twarzy złością. Po chwili nostalgii ockną się jednak i zobaczył jakiegoś średniej wielkości Yerika, natychmiast wycelował i oddał strzał ze swojej broni, kijek wyleciał z niesamowitą prędkością i przybił do drzewa zwierze które akurat zerwało się do ucieczki. Karol natychmiast podbiegł do zdobyczy i wyciągnął z niej kołek, nie musiał jej nawet dobijać, zarzucił Sześcionoga na plecy i z kołkownicą w ręku zbliżył się do Norma

- idziesz? - Karol miną Norma i skierował się do obozu, ten nie mówiąc nic udał się za nim.

W obozie czekali już na nich, Paral i Myken były już obudzone i najedzone.

- Widzę cię ma Karol - Paral przyłożyła rękę do czoła, Karol gestem zasygnalizował że nie musi tego robić

- gdzie byliście, czemu nic nie mówiliście przed odejściem - Jake podszedł ze swoim pali do Karola

- wiesz nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać - Karol zbliżył głowę i szepną gestykulując przy tym

- może powinniśmy już ruszać? - Norm zapytał włażąc przy tym z trudem na swojego wierzchowca, Paral, Myken, i Neytiri nie miały tego kłopotu, od razu wskoczyły na swoje Pali i były gotowe do drogi. Jake razem z Karolem musieli jechać ze swoimi plecakami i bronią do tego Karol wiózł upolowanego wcześniej Yerika.

Grupa wkrótce ruszyła w dalszą drogę, na zachód, w stronę gór Noun. Jazda przez wąską ale długą polanę była przyjemna, wszędzie było słychać odgłosy dzikich zwierząt, na ziemię co chwile rzucał cień jakiś Ikran lub jakieś inne zwierzę mogące latać. Czas, podczas wciągających rozmów toczących się w trakcie jazdy, płyną jak rzeka. Po niespełna dwóch godzinach ciekawych konwersacji podróżni znaleźli się na małym wzniesieniu, zielone zbocze znajdujące się przed nimi łagodnie opadało, Ich oczom ukazało się „morze" zieleni, była to preria, w oddali było widoczne potężne osamotnione drzewo, musiało to być z pewnością Hometree klanu Irang. Za drzewem była widoczna mała rzeka a za nią jedyne w okolicy Drzewo Głosów.

- zapiera dech w piersiach - Karol cicho stwierdził, jego lekko zmarszczone z powodu światła oczy „pożerały" znajdujący się przed nim krajobraz

- uzgodniłem wcześniej że odwiedzimy ich - Jake podjechał do Karola i zaczął rozmowę

- dobry pomysł, uzupełnimy zapasy, nachodzi mnie tylko jedno pytanie: czy przyjmą nas

- żartujesz! Toruka Makto mieli by nie przyjąć - Jake uśmiechną się

- KTO OSTATNI W WIOSCE TEN YERIK - Neytiri zachichotała i ruszyła pełnym galopem a za nią reszta. Ekipę dzieliło jakieś 5 kilometrów od wielkiego krzewa, tę odległość silne pali potrafiły pokonać w około 7 minut. Przed wejściem zebrała się grupa Na'vi zaciekawionych przybyszami którzy zmierzali ich stronę. Do grupy gapiów dołączył też wódz plemienia. Olo'eyktan był wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, jego ręce były nieproporcjonalnie długie do reszty ciała. Na głowie miał „gogle" takie jakich używali jeźdźcy Ikranów. Twarz mężczyzny była owalna i pulchna a na jego policzkach było mnóstwo świecących plamek. Szyję wodza ozdabiał wielki „pióropusz" najprawdopodobniej zrobiony z czerwono pomarańczowych liści którejś z roślin. Na środku ozdoby przymocowany był pazur, sądząc po wielkości należał do Palulukana

- widzę cię - Jake zatrzymał się tuż przed grupą Na'vi i przyłożył rękę do czoła, zaraz po nim kolejno Neytiri, Karol, Paral i Myken. Norm któremu nie za bardzo szła jazda konno przyjechał na samym końcu zyskując przy tym miano Yerika

- widzę was, z jakiego klanu pochodzicie i co was do nas sprowadza

- Jestem Jake Sully z Klanu Omaticaya…

- TORUK MAKTO! - Olo'eyktan krzykną, zebrani ludzie zaczęli się przepychać, stawać na palcach i po cichu powtarzać „Toruk Makto"

- tak Toruk Makto - Jake lekko zaśmiał się, miał prestiż w śród wszystkich klanów na pandorze po tym czego dokonał

- wybacz że się nie przedstawiłem, nazywam się Nareyu i jestem wodzem tego klanu, możecie zostać tu tyle ile tylko chcecie. Mam też nadzieję że zostaniecie na imprezie z okazji zakończenia wielkiego polowania na Gromowoły

- z przyjemnością zostaniemy

- zapraszam was do środka, chodźcie porozmawiamy -Nareyu pokazał gestem aby przybysze poszli za nim, zaprowadził ich do głównego ogniska w Hometree przy którym już siedziało kilku Na'vi. Grupa wygodnie rozsiadła się dokoła lekko żarzącego się paleniska, Karol położył wcześniej upolowanego Yerika przy jakiś koszach, zwierzęciem zajęły się jakieś kobiety

- ładna broń, powiedział byś jak taką zrobić - jakiś wojownik w średnim wieku, lekko pomarszczonej twarzy i dosyć krępej budowie ciała, zapytał Karola

- takiej broni nikt inny nie ma, i chciałbym żeby była unikatowa - Karol położył kołkownice przed sobą

- w takim razie zawalczmy o nią w bitwie alkoholowej, ty przegrasz to dajesz mi ją - mężczyzna śmiało zaproponował, w śród plemienia Irang był uznawany za mistrza w tego typu pojedynkach

- a jeśli ja wygram? - Karol zaciekawił się propozycją przyszłego przeciwnika

- jeśli przegram… - mężczyzna się zamyślił

- już wiem! Jeśli przegram dołączę do was - wojownik krzykną, był pewien że wygra

- …i wtedy Toruk zleciał z góry - Jakea opowiadał dla Wodza i innych Na'vi jedną ze swoich przygód którą przeżył razem z Neytiri, opowiadając gestykulował swoimi rękoma wykręcając je i zaplątując

- wcale nie, Toruk nadleciał z boku, o tak - Neytiri poprawiała Jakea gestykulując prawie tak jak on

- bo bardzo ciekawa historia Jakesully, dręczy mnie jedno pytanie: co was tutaj sprowadza - Nareyu zapytał chrupiąc mocno wypieczony kawałek mięsa z Gromowoła

- podróżujemy do gór Noun, postanowiliśmy was odwiedzić pod drodze - Jake odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach

- czujemy się zaszczyceni - Nareyu ukłonił się dla żartów po czym głośno się zaśmiał

* * *

_utwór dedykowany mojemu przyjacielowi - Mateuszowi_


	5. Nowi Towarzysze cz2

Wieczór, ogromne czerwone słońce powolnie chowa się gdzieś za wzniesieniami na ogromnej prerii. Okolice rzeki płynącej nieopodal Hometree klanu Irang. Paral i Karol od dłuższego czasu rozmawiają siedząc przy niewielkim i piaszczystym brzegu.

- …Robocop na niego mówiliśmy od metalowej płytki w czaszce. Szkolił mnie przez dwa lata… - Karol zaspokajał potrzebę wiedzy o ziemi Paral. Dzisiaj postanowił powiedzieć jej o sierżancie który dowodził nim podczas szkolenia

- Ma Karol mam do ciebie ważne pytanie - Paral przerwała opowieść Karola. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, zawsze słuchała ich do końca. Dzisiaj z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła się skupić. Karol nadstawił ucho, zamachał nerwowo ogonem

- no - burknął

- kiedyś zapytałam cię czy przeniesiesz swój umysł do avatara, odpowiedziałeś mi wtedy że musisz pomyśleć. Namyśliłeś się już - Paral położyła dłonie na policzkach Karola, spojrzała przenikliwym wzrokiem w jego oczy, przez Karola przepłyną potok najróżniejszych myśli, zaczął rozważać wszystkie za i przeciw przeniesieniu się do swojego niebieskiego ciała.

- no… yyy… jak wrócimy to przeniosę się - Karol uśmiechną się szeroko, Paral odpowiedziała mu na to jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem i rzuceniem mu się na szyję. Oboje położyli się na ziemi, trzymali się za ręce. Para zobaczyła kilka latających zwierząt akurat przelatujących nad nimi.

- powinniśmy już iść, niedługo zacznie się już impreza - Karol przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej. Zobaczył po swojej lewej stronie około szesnasto max siedemnasto letnią dziewczynę z klanu Irang o ciemnych i długich włosach. Dziewczyna miała dosyć okrągłą twarz o bardzo dużych oczach nad którymi rosły ledwo widoczne brwi, po całej twarzy były porozsiewane drobne świecące plamki które zaczynały świecić. Nos kobiety był mały, wręcz dziwnie mały w porównaniu do wielkości nosów innych Na'vi. Dziewczyna miała drobne i lekko sine usta. Kobieta siedziała obok Paral i Karola patrząc na nich i chichocząc

- nazywam się Karol a to moja partnerka Paral, czegoś chcesz - Karol nie ukrywał zdziwienia, myślał że są tu tylko on i Paral

- chciałam cię o coś zapytań, czy mogła bym udać się z wami w podróż? - dziewczyna spoważniała jednak na jej twarzy ciągle był widoczny lekki uśmiech. Karol wybuchł śmiechem gdy usłyszał pytanie, kolejny członek ekipy i w dodatku tak młody nie przydał by się im, _była by jak piąte koło u wozu_ pomyślał

- wypadało by się najpierw przywitać, jednak od razu ci odpowiem… - Karol z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu

- nazywam się Kxo'vi - dziewczyna natychmiast krzyknęła

- dobrze Kxo'vi, nie zabierzemy cię, wyprawa zapewne będzie niebezpieczna

- umiem zadbać siebie - Kxo'vi powiedziała bez słyszalnych przerw między słowami, sądząc po jej natychmiastowych reakcjach była osoba energiczną i ciepłą

- wierze ci, ale co na to twoi rodzice - Karol powiedział dla odczepnego i wstał razem z Paral

- moi rodzice nieżywą - Kxo'vi to zdanie wymówiła ciszej niż poprzednie, dziewczyna także posmutniała. Karol już miał odejść, jednak odpowiedź Kxo'vi zatrzymała go, zamkną oczy i na chwilę zastygł, w końcu odwrócił się

- współczuję ci, wiem co to znaczy stracić rodziców w młodym wieku, jednak nie zmienię zdania - Karol, powiedział ze spuszczoną głową

- chodź ma Karol idziemy - Paral pociągnęła Karola za rękę, para szybko pobiegła w stronę wejścia do drzewa, Kxo'vi z małą nadzieją że wkręci się jeszcze do paczki podróżnych udała się za nimi.

W Hometree niemal wszystko było już przygotowane, w wewnątrz Drzewa było mnóstwo prymitywnych, podłużnych i niskich stolików. Na zewnątrz nad ogromnym ogniskiem piekło się ogromne kawałki mięsa z Gromowoła, kilku „kucharzy" starannie pilnowało pieczeni aby się nie przypiekły. Karola razem z Paral postanowił zajść po resztę grupy, idąc zauważyli że członkowie plemienia zaczęli już schodzić na dół, nie było w śród nich choćby jednego Na'vi niemającego jakiejś odświętnej ozdoby, zobaczyli też paru wojowników niosących ogromne bębny. _Impreza na pewno będzie się zaliczała do tych większych w których uczestniczyłem _Karol pomyślał i czym prędzej udał się do swojego „pokoju". Mieszkalne luki były ciasne i ciemne, jedynym źródłem światła był lampion ze świecącymi robakami , ściany miały na sobie charakterystyczne i powtarzające się ślady, jakby ktoś wyciosał pomieszczenia. Karol wszedł so swojego pokoju, zastał tam Norma i swojego przyszłego przeciwnika do bitwy alkoholowej.

- długo was niebyło - Norm przerwał ciekawa rozmowę z wojownikiem która toczyła się od dłuższego czasu. Karol nic nie odpowiedział, usiadł tylko z Paral na swoim hamaku umieszczonym w rogu i oparł się o ścianę

- musisz się pożegnać ze swoją kuszą, rozmawiałem z nim, ma na imię Kxo'ven jest „królem" bitw alkoholowych w tym klanie, jeszcze nikt go nie pokonał - Norm powiedział po angielsku i zaśmiał się złośliwie, lekko uniesiony Karol trzepną go ręką w tył głowy

- obalę „króla" - Karol burknął w języku ludzi nieba i wyszedł, na niewielki przedsionku prowadzącym do obu domków Karol spotkał Neytiri i Jakea

- idziecie już? - Jake zapytał się, Neytiri stała trzymając go za rękę, była zniecierpliwiona, nie mogła doczekać się imprezy, chciała z nim zatańczyć, od ostatniego razu minęło już sporo czasu. Paral w końcu wyszła, za nią Norm i Kxo'ven, również Myken była gotowa, z dołu już dochodziły rytmiczne odgłosy bębnów. Z każdym krokiem w stronę parteru robiło się coraz głośniej.

- chodź, czekają już na nas - Kxo'ven szturchną Karola łokciem i skierował się do niewielkiego stolika otoczonego przez bandę młodych kobiet i mężczyzn

- trzymać kciuki za mnie - Karol razem z Paral opuścił resztę kompanów i zasiadł pośrodku Na'vi, naprzeciwko swojego przeciwnika. Kobieta wzięła dwie miseczki i zanurzyła je w kotle z pachnącym wywarze kolorem przypominającym ziemską wódkę żołądkową, Na'vijka postawiła miski wypełnione po brzegi między zawodników. Oboje chwycili je niemal równocześnie. „Kxo'ven, Kxo'ven, Kxo'ven" widzowie ciągle darli się, bitwa rozpoczęła się.

Tym czasem Neytiri i Jake usiedli obok Olo'eyktana, był z nimi również Norm przy którym zaczęła się kręcić Kxo'vi. Wszyscy dostali po kawałku pieczonego mięsa Gromowoła od plemiennych kucharzy, na salę wkroczyły też kobiety niosące tace z najróżniejszymi owocami i trunkami w miskach. Wokół sporego ogniska umieszczonego w centrum sali pojawili się pierwsi tancerze ubrani w rytualne stroje. Każdy tancerz udawał inne zwierze, Jake zauważył Toruka, Ikrana, Procaka a nawet Yerika.

- jeszcze nie zapytałem was gdzie idziecie - Nareyu zbliżył się do Jakea i z trudem przekrzyczał dudnienie bębnów

- co? a, podróżujemy do gór Noun, chcemy dostać się tam jak najszybciej

- chyba nie zamierzacie iść przez Salts'yu, można go obejść w piec dni

- jeśli jest to najkrótsza droga to pójdziemy tamtędy - Jake krzykną, jakaś nieznajoma kobieta siedząca naprzeciwko spojrzała na niego jak na szaleńca

- niekoniecznie wiesz co to Salts'yu - Norm zbliżył się i zaczął tłumaczyć po angielsku

- nie czytałeś tej książki, Salts'yu to las w którym żyje ogromna liczba Procaków i innych niemiłych zwierząt

- na pewno damy rade przez niego przejść - Jake stwierdził, do ich stołu w końcu podeszła kobieta z tacą na której stało kilka wystruganych w drewnie misek wypełnionych po brzegi złocistym płynem. Neytiri, Jake i Norm nie zastanawiając się sięgnęli po naczynie, Kxo'vi która od zawsze unikała alkoholu gestem odmówiła.

- chodź zatańczymy, dawno tego nie robiliśmy - Neytiri z trudem zaciągnęła Jakea pod centralne ognisko, przebrani za zwierzęta tancerze przed chwilą ustąpili miejsca reszcie bawiących się Na'vi. Teren w centrum Hometree zaczął się zapełniać lekko pijanymi i tańczącymi parami

- przecież wiesz że nie idzie mi tańczenie, a jeśli już tańczę to po swojemu - Jake marudził podczas powtarzania z lekkim opóźnieniem ruchów tańca wykonywanych przez Neytiri

- ma Jake czy to ważne, każdy tańczy tak jak unie - Neytiri uśmiechnęła się, Jake przyciągną i otulił Neytiri która wydała z siebie głośni pisk

- teraz potańczymy w moim stylu - Jake szepną do ucha partnerki i położył głowę na jej ramieniu. Jake zaczął prowadzić Neytiri obracając się razem z nią według własnej osi

- nie idziesz tańczyć? - Kxo'vi usiadła przed zajętym jedzeniem Normem

- jestem naukowcem, nie wypada mi - Norm burknął, nie umiał tańczyć, nawet nigdy nie próbował

- ludzie nieba - Kxo'vi przewróciła oczyma i złapała rękę Norma

- chodź, zaprowadzę cię gdzieś - Kxo'vi z trudem wywlekał Norma na zewnątrz Hometree

- no i co teraz zamierzasz zrobić - Norm zmarszczył czoło i wrzucił w krzaki kawałem mięsa którego już nie dał rady zjeść

- przejść się, chyba jest coś takiego tam skąd pochodzisz? - Kxo'vi zaśmiała się i pociągnęła za sobą Norma, pobiegli w stronę rzeki która płynęła niedaleko Drzewa Domowego

- Norm czemu to przybyłeś - Kxo'vi naglę zwolniła, jej twarz zmieniła się z promienistej na poważną

- wiesz, to długa historia, powiem tylko że nic mnie tam nie trzymało, mieszkałem w zasyfionym mieszkaniu znajdującym się w zasyfionym mieście które leżało na zasyfionej Ziemi. Niemiałem tam niczego, kolegów, przyjaciół, nawet rodziców, wszyscy poumierali

- i ja nie mam rodziców - oczy Kxo'vi zrobiły się wilgotne, jej głowa powędrowała w dół, Norm widząc to postanowił ją pocieszyć, przytulił ją do siebie i ucałował górę głowy

- twoi rodzice są u Eywy, spotkasz się z nimi - Norm przypomniał sobie, lekko przerobił i powtórzył słowa Mo'at które zapamiętał z pogrzebu Grace

- spotkasz się z nimi, tylko nie teraz, nie teraz - Norm cicho dokończył. Kxo'vi lekko odepchnęła się od Norm, skierowała wzrok w górę na jego twarz. Okolice jej oczu były nieco czerwone a same oczy błyszczały od łez

- NormSpellman masz kobietę - Kxo'vi z lekkim trudem wymówiła nazwisko Norma

- co? - Norm jękną, to pytanie zamurowała go, nigdy nie spodziewał by się że ktoś go oto zapyta. Dopiero teraz zauważył że dosyć blisko nich znajduję się Drzewo Głosów

- czy masz kobietę, jesteś wojownikiem, pięknym wojownikiem - Kxo'vi odwróciła się i zrobiła dwa kroki na przód, schyliła się i jak najdelikatniej chwyciła nasionko Atokirina obiema rękoma

- kochałem jedną, zginęła w bitwie przeciwko RDA - Norm natychmiast przypomniał sobie o Trudy, zaczął sobie wyobrażać jak potoczyły by się jego losy gdyby Trudy nie zginęła wtedy, gdyby cudem przeżyła. Zaczął się też zastanawiać nad tym co czyje do niego Kxo'vi, czy podoba się jej jego zdaniem chude i „sflaczałe" ciało jego avatara, czy naprawdę myśli że jest wojownikiem, w prawdzie nie miał tego tytuły, _zapewne Omaticaya uznają mnie za jednego z ludzi bo Jake tak powiedział, a jak wiadomo Toruk Makto ma rację _- tak sobie tłumaczył to że jest uznawany za jednego z Omaticaya. Po ocknięciu się z zamyśleń zobaczył że Kxo'vi stoi przed nim, jej ręka oparła się na jego szyi, Norm niepewnie położył rękę na jej policzku

- pocałuj mnie, Skxawng - Kxo'vi szepnęła, w jej głosie można było wyczuć pewność. Lekko zakłopotany Norm powili zaczął zbliżać twarz w jej kierunku. W końcu stało się, ciepło warg obu Na'vi spowodowało faję dreszczy przechodzących na zmienię przez oba ciała. Kxo'vi otuliła rękoma i przycisnęła go do siebie. Pocałunek zaczął się pogłębiać. Ręce Norma zaczęły wędrować po ciele Kxo'vi a jego ogon zwijać się i fruwać we wszystkie możliwe strony. Nagle Kxo'vi przerwała pocałunek, zaskoczony Norm spojrzał na twarz partnerki, zobaczył że jej oczy znowu robią się wilgotne, przy próbie położenia ręki na jej policzku Kxo'vi szybko uciekła, zniknęła w ciemności

- Kxo'vi! Zaczekaj! - Norm krzykną wyciągając przy tym rękę w stronę w której z jego oczu zniknęła Kxo'vi. Zapadła cisza Kxo'vi nie wróciła. _I weź zrozum kobiety_ - Norm pomyślał i usiadł na jednym z większych kamieni

Przy stoliku walka między Karolem a Kxo'venem dobiegała końca, minęło już ponad dwadzieścia kolejek. Garnek z alkoholem został niemal całkowicie opróżniony, znużona długością bitwy kelnerka nalała ostatnie porcje do misek i połozy je przed zawodnikami. Rywale chwycili miski lekko trzęsącymi się rękoma. Kxo'ven lekko przechylił do tyłu głowę aby wlać w siebie zawartość naczynia, kiedy to zrobił na skutek kompletnego upojenia runą do tyłu, grupa widzów otoczyła leżącego i nieprzytomnego Kxo'vena, Karol oparł się o stolik i zerkną na przeciwnika

- król obalony, nastąpił czas moich rządów - Karol uśmiechną się szeroko i burknął pod nosem

- chodź do hamaków, ledwo stoisz - Paral chwyciła Karola i pomogła mu dojść do pokoju

- przepraszam - Karol burknął leżąc w posłaniu

- co? - Paral spytała zdziwiona

- przepraszam, przepraszam że nie bawiłaś się tylko siedziałaś przy mnie - Karol spuścił głowę

- ma Karol, nic się nie stało, wolę nudzić się z tobą niż bawić się bez ciebie - Paral chwyciła dłonie Karola i szeroko się uśmiechnęła

- muszę już iść - Karol stwierdził i rozłączył się, niewładne ciało partnera Paral ułożyła w hamaku , po czym przytuliła się do niego i zasnęła.

W bazie RDA Karol wyskoczy ze swojej „trumny" i szybko udał się do swojego pokoju, czuł się o niebo lepiej na trzeźwo, teraz obraz trafiający do jego oczu nie był rozmazany.

* * *

_utwór dedykowany mojemu przyjacielowi - Mateuszowi_


	6. Ciemny las

Wczesny ranek, Norm i Karol jak zawsze są w swoich avatarach od samego rana. Obaj wolno spacerują około Drzewa Domowego klanu Irang.

- …i wtedy uciekła, nie wiem dlaczego, co o tym myślisz, dlaczego tak zrobiła - Norm opowiadał wydarzenia z wczorajszej nocy, musiał z kimś o tym pogadać.

- no - Karol zmarszczył brwi i na chwilę się zamyślił

- po prostu daj jej więcej czasu - Karol stwierdził po chwili zadumania

- to twoja rada? - Norm burknął, spodziewał się jakiejś dłuższej wypowiedzi ze strony Karola, tym czasem dowiedział się tego co sam wiedział

- tak! Nie naciskaj, niech sama zdecyduje w spokoju. Tam gdzie się urodziłem powiadali „jak kocha to wróci" i wiesz co? sprawdza się w stu procentach - Karol uśmiechną się

- a jeśli się nie sprawdzi? - Norm jękną

- jeśli się nie sprawdzi, to będziesz mógł wziąć tyle mojego najlepszej samogonu ile zdołasz umieść…

Rozmawiającym przyglądała się Kxo'vi, zerkała na nich wychylając czubek głowę zza głazu na którym siedziała. _Iść czy nie? Co jeśli odmówi, jeśli się nie zgodzi, nie będzie mnie chciał -_przez umysł Kxo'vi przelatywały myśli związane z Normem i ich wspólną przyszłością. _Jeśli nie pójdę to się nie dowiem. Iść! Decyzja podjęta_. _Norm na pewno się zgodzi! _Kxo'vi cicho zeskoczyła z kamienia i wolnym krokiem udała się w stronę Karola i Norma. Obaj rozmawiali nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na otoczenie

- NormSpellman - Kxo'vi szepnęła stojąc tuż przed nimi

- Kxo'vi - Norm szybko spojrzał na kobietę i jękną

- to ja może pójdę… - Karol zaczął się wycofywać

- tak pójdę! Pójdę nad rzekę, wykąpać się - Karol oddalając się coraz bardziej burczał do siebie

- myślałem że… - Norm zaczął coś dukać, nie spał całej nocy w Piekielnych  
Wrotach sklejając swoją wypowiedź i powtarzając ją sobie. Kxo'vi przyłożyła mu palec do ust uciszając go

- przepraszam, przepraszam - Kxo'vi wyszeptała i uklękła razem z Normem. Para trzymała się za ręce. Oczy Kxo'vi zrobiły się błyszczące od łez

- przepraszam że wczoraj uciekłam, ja… ja nie byłam gotowa, nie byłam pewna czy chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia. Teraz jestem - Rozpłakana ze szczęścia Kxo'vi została otulona przez Norma. Po chwili zastygnięcia Kxo'vi powstrzymał płacz i cicho pociągnęła nosem. Norm spojrzał na nią. Jego ręka powędrowała w stronę jej policzka. Ich twarze zaczęły się powoli zbliżać się ku sobie. Zniecierpliwiona Kxo'vi przycisnęła Norma do siepie, ich wargi spotkały się, w szybkim tempie pocałunek zaczął się pogłębiać. Ręce Norma latały po całym ciele Kxo'vi a jego ogon latał we wszystkie strony jak nigdy.

Jakiś czas później Karol, Jake, Paral, Neytiri, Myken, Norm, Kxo'ven i Kxo'vi byli już gotowi do dalszej drogi. Nowi towarzysze byli spakowani w podobne do siebie „plecaki" wykonane z ogromnych liści. Wódź klanu Irang oraz reszta plemienia wyszła z Hometree aby pożegnać grupę.

- niechaj Eywa was prowadzi - Nareyu krzykną z głazu na którym stał. Pomachał tak jak reszta zgromadzonych Na'vi w stronę ośmiu Pali Makto znikających się na wzniesieniem falującego morza zieleni. Wyprawa nie spieszyła się, Pali wraz ze swoimi jeźdźcami wlokły się przez ogromną i pustą prerię. Po dwudziestu minutach jazdy oczom Kxo'vena znikło Drzewo Domowe na które patrzył, zastanawiał się kiedy je znowu zobaczy. Kxo'vi i Norm jechali cały czas rozmawiając i zaczepiając się wzajemnie. Paral i Neytiri jechały obok siebie i szeptem plotkowały o klanie Irang. Karol i Jake który byli najbardziej obładowani w ciszy prowadzili grupę na zachód. Przez kolejne czterdzieści minut podróż przebiegała spokojnie i bez zmian. Grupa po godzinnej jeździe dotarła przed granicę Salts'yu. Tereny te był zawsze podmokłe lub całkowicie zalane. Z błota wyrastały ponad dwudziesto cztero metrowe drzewa o koronach gęsto obrośniętych liśćmi. Liście ze szczytów drzew tworzyły szczelną nieprzepuszczająca pary wodnej powłokę, przez co wilgotność w lesie była ciągle wysoka.

- na pewno nie chcecie obejść tego przeklętego miejsca? - Kxo'ven podjechał do stojącego przed ścianą lasu Jakea i Karola

- na pewno uda nam się przejść - Jake stwierdził

- ten las jest bardzo niebezpieczny, mieszka w nim wiele Procaków

- podobno Procaki nie potrafią się wspinać a ich głowy potrafią latać na niskich wysokościach, możemy przejść po gałęziach drzew kilka metrów nad ziemią - Karol burknął

- to zły pomysł! Po drzewach łazi masa Kxa'tse - Kxo'ven oznajmił

- pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim - Jake jękną zdziwiony

- Kxa'tse to bardzo niebezpieczny robak Ma Jake - Neytiri zbliżyła się do partnera, położyła swoją rękę jego ramieniu

- te robaki noszą nazwę „całujący samobójców", ich ukąszenie jest tak bolesne że większość ofiar postanawia zabić się z powodu bólu - Norm zaczął tłumaczyć

- czyli idziemy przez niebezpieczną „dżunglę" podobną do tej ziemskiej. Jestem w domu - Karol zeskoczył z Pali i skierował się w stronę Salts'yu, w jego ślady poszła reszta grupy.

Przeprawa przez bagna trącące zgnilizną nie należała do przyjemnych. Błoto zmieszanego z kępami lekko pożółkłej i przegniłej trawy nadzwyczaj skutecznie opóźniało, do tego w koło było masa nieprzyjemnych roślin których pyłek lub samo dotknięcie powodowało potężne odczucie swędzenia. Przez pierwsze pół godziny nie wydarzyła się żadna niemiła niespodzianka.

- i jak trzymasz się - Jake podszedł do Neytiri. Wiedział że jego partnerka od pewnego czasu jest osobą lubiąca czystość

- gdybym wiedziała że będzie tak śmierdzieć to kazała bym obejść to miejsce - Neytiri jęknęła, smród wydobywający się z ziemi doprowadzał ją do mdłości

- Słuchajcie! Jest twarde podłoże - Norm krzykną. Szedł na początku i kijem badał grunt przed sobą

- wreszcie wyjdziemy z tego bagna - Kxo'vi ucieszyła się, również Paral , Neytiri i Myken nie ukrywały zadowolenia. Wszystkie kobiety uczestniczące w wyprawie źle znosiły warunki bagien które były gorsze od tych przysłowiowych Spartańskich.

- bądźcie czujni i gotowi do ucieczki, Pracaki uwielbiają takie tereny - Kxo'ven uśmiechną się i przygotował strzałę, reszta oprócz Norma też przygotowała swoją broń. Załoga ruszyła dalej w kompletnej ciszy. Karol szedł z przodu, bezbronny Norm szedł w środku otoczony ze wszystkich stron przez rozglądających się kompanów. „Kolumnę" zamykał Jake, idący plecami do reszty grupy, ze swoim AA-12. Palec Jakea ciągle był umieszczony na spuście, a sam Jake tak podenerwowany i czujny jak gdy pierwszy raz poleciał w głąb lasów Pandory. Odwracał się w każdą stronę z której dobiegł choćby najcichszy szelest.

- słyszycie? - Karol naglę się zatrzymał. W jednej chwili wszyscy usłyszeli brzęczenie podobne do tego wydawanego przez rój pszczół. W ułamku sekundy z krzaków rosnących 100 metrów naprzeciwko wyleciała pomarańczowa plama. _A miałem kurwa nadzieję że taka sytuacja nie będzie miała miejsca_ Karola szybko powiedział w myślach

- padnij - Karol krzykną i oddał strzał. Chybił! Głowa bez problemu ominęła przeszkodę lecąca z zawrotną prędkością. Wszyscy Na'vi natychmiast rzucili się na ziemię. Najwięcej szczęście miał Karol. Schylił się w ostatnim momencie. Gdyby zrobił to pół sekundy później to ostrze Procaka przebiło by go. Głowa po nieudanej szarży na członków wyprawy wzbiła się wyżej, i jak piloci myśliwców z czasów II wojny światowej, zawróciła szerokim łukiem.

- POCZESTUJ SIĘ TYM - Jake warkną i otworzył ogień ze swojego w pełni automatycznego shotguna. Śrut wylatujący z broni karczował wszystkie drobne rośliny z którymi się spotkał. Głowa zwierzęcia przeleciała bez draśnięcia przez multów latających drobnych śrutowych kulek i drewnianych strzał wypuszczonych przez Neytiri, Paral, Kxo'vena i Kxo'vi. Zabójczy pocisk znowu powtórzył manewr zawracania i skierował się wprost na Karola. _Teraz muszę trafić, trafie albo zginę _- Karol kucną i przygotował się do strzału, miał tylko jedną szansę. Czekał aż cześć Procaka podleci wystarczająco blisko. Karola dzieliło już dziesięć metrów. Pięć metrów, w końcu padł strzał. Precyzyjny strzał. Kołek który wyleciał z kołkownicy przebił i przybił do pobliskiego drzewa głowę zwierzęcia.

- głowa nie żyje, gdzie reszta - Jake burknął zasapany. Był ożywiony. Po tym wydarzeniu w jego żyłach zamiast krwi płynęła czysta adrenalina. Właśnie kończył zmianę magazynku po całkowitym opróżnieniu poprzedniego

- Ma Jake, reszta ciała jest niegroźna, bez Glowy jest bezbronna - Neytiri wydukała i przytuliła się do Jakea. Najadał się strachu, w objęciach partnera czuła się bezpiecznie.

Nagle za krzaków wybiegła reszta zwierzęcia pozbawionego mózgu. Wyglądała jak mocno przyprawiony i upieczony w piekarniku indyk wielkości strusia. Pozbawiony oczu Procak biegnąc przed siebie uderzył w drzewo i upadł na bok. Nogi zwierzęcia ciągle zdrowo przebierały, wyrywając przy tym kępy trawy i mchu. Wyglądało to jakby zwierzę próbowało uciec na leżąco. _Nie pozwolę aby się tak męczył _- Karol pomyślał, wyją nóż i zbliżył się do zwierzęcia. Wbił ostrze w drogę oddechową Procaka, machające się nogi nagle zatrzymały się i stanęły dęba, potem opadły. Karol już miał wymawiać modlitwę gdy nagle poczuł ogromny ból w ręce w której trzymał nóż. Karol runą do tyłu i przy pomocy drugiej ręki przyciągną pierwszą do piersi. Na jego ramieniu siedział jakiś robak. Użądlił go. Karol resztkami sił wyrwał zębami zwierze z ciała i wypluj je.

- Ma Karol co ci jest - Parol uklękła przy partnerze i nachyliła się nad nim. Jej głos był pełen przerażenia

- MOR, FI, NY - Karol wydukał robiąc głęboki oddech po każdej sylabie. Norm natychmiast zrzucił plecak i zaczął w nim grzebać

- SZYBCIEJ CHOLERA! SZYBCIEJ! - Jake niecierpliwił się, Norm wyrzucił w plecaka prawie wszystko

- Mam - Norm krzykną z ucieszony, wyją z plecaka szaro zieloną skrzynkę. Była to apteczka. Wyją z niej małą fiolkę z igłą zamiast nakrętki. Wbił igłę w nogę Karola.

- co mogło mu się stać - Paral krzyknęła zapłakana, popadła w lekką histerie

- pewnie ugryzł go Kxa'tse - Kxo'ven cicho burknął

- czy jest to niebezpieczne? - Neytiri zapytał i przytuliła do ramienia zapłakaną Paral

- przeżyje, jednak teraz musi wytrzymać - Kxo'ven stwierdził patrząc na śliniącego się Karola. Po podaniu Morfiny zamienił się w „warzywo" .

- słyszysz Paral, nic mu nie będzie - Neytiri szepnęła do ucha Paral, próbowała ją uspokoić.

Obraz docierający do Karola z jego oczu był rozmazany, w końcu zrobił sie ciemny, potem czarny. Karolowi pierwszy raz udało się zastaną w ciele avatara. Zasną nie tracąc świadomości, wykorzystał do osiągnięcia tego technikę WILD, którą już dawno opanował. Obraz zaczyna się stabilizować, pojawiają się pierwsze zarysy miejsca w którym będzie się dział sen. Ciemne pomieszczenie, pewnie grota lub jaskinia. Karol ruszył do przodu. Nie zrobił dwóch kroków a wdepną w coś mokrego, ciecz byłą gęstsza od wody. Karol dotkną stopy czubkami palców po czym zbliżył je do twarzy. Byłą to krew, Karol obrócił się nerwowo we wszystkie strony. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, najwięcej było jej na ścianach. Naglę przez jeden z korytarzy przebiegło coś robiąc przy tym szum i podmuch. Karol powoli odwrócił się w stronę z której przyszedł odgłos. Skierował broń, którą sobie sprawił, w ciemny korytarz przed nim. Nagle z cienia rzuciło się na niego jakieś zwierzę. Było całe białe. Karol w ostatniej chwili uratował się przeniesieniem w inne miejsce. Okazało się że wylądował gdzieś w górach. W jego stronę nadleciał Toruk, pożarł go nim Karol zorientował się co się dzieje.

Środek nocy, Karol rozbudza się. Po otwarciu oczu łapie głęboki oddech i ogląda swoje ręce. Jego prawa ręka jest spuchnięta i lekko boli. Jedyne co pamięta to potworny ból i krzątających się przy nim przyjaciół. _Gdzie ja jestem_ Karol rozejrzał się, był na jakiejś łące a na południe od niego był las, nie był to na pewno Salts'yu, ten był o wiele rzadszy od tamtego.

- strasznie długo spałeś Ma Karol - Paral zbliżyła się do swojego partnera i przytuliła się

- martwiłam się o ciebie - wyszeptała

- niepotrzebnie - Karol burknął

- wybacz że cię teraz opuszczę ale drugim ciałem od dłuższego czasu nie spałem - Karol „odczepił się „ od Paral i położył się

- dobranoc Ma Karol - Paral uśmiechnęła się, Karol zamkną oczy i „zasnął"

Ekipie z bezpiecznego dystansu przyglądały się dwie czarne sylwetki.

- nie sądziłem że Myken przeżyła. Miałem nadzieje że zginęła - Jeden z mężczyzna odezwał się

- każdy miał nadzieje - stwierdził drugi

- daleko zaszła, trzeba ją zabić. Mogła odejść i nigdy nie wracać, zmarnowała szansę

- jutro złożymy im wizytę - powiedział lepiej zbudowany mężczyzna i odszedł w głąb lasu ze swoim kompanem

Karol wyłazi ze swojego linkera. Na stole obok łączy widać kilka kubków z fusami po herbacie bądź kawie. Leżały też tam jakieś owoce i kawałki mięsa. Wyczerpany Karol chwycił dwa owoce i idąc do swojego pokoju zjadł je. W pokoju panowały egipskie ciemności, Karol wymacał włącznik, włączył żarówkę i położył się. Swoją twarz zasłonił rękoma i westchnął. Po chwili zamyślenia wyciągnął rękę w stronę lampki stojącej przy łóżku. Jego wzrok na chwile zatrzymał się na zdjęciu na którym była Paral z paroma innymi osobami w tle. Po chwili zawahania Karol zdecydowanym ruchem zgasił światło i otulił się w ciepłej pierzynie.

* * *

_utwór dedykowany mojemu przyjacielowi - Mateuszowi_


	7. Punkt zwrotny cz1

Góry Noun. Wnętrze groty. Ogromna sala z okrągłym stołem pośrodku. Stół jest ozdobiony rysunkiem jakiegoś zwierzęcia wyglądem zbliżonego do Palulukana. Na ścianach wisi dziesięć płonących pochodni. Były jedynym źródłem światła. Przez ciasne przejście do „komnaty" weszło dziewięciu mężczyzn. Drugie przejście było zagrodzone skalą. Wszyscy mężczyźni byli dobrze zbudowani. Nie było wśród nich takiego, który niemiałby choć jednej blizny na swoim ciele. Wojownicy zasiedli na swoich krzesłach i położyli ręce na stole. Osobnik wyglądający na lidera grupy wstał i powolnym krokiem zaczął chodzić dokoła stołu.

- Pewnie słyszeliście że Myken przeżyła – powiedział. - Udało się jej stworzyć niewielką grupę. Wasze zadanie jest proste. Macie pojmać Myken. Raz się jej prawie udało, drugi raz nie może się to powtórzyć - lider obszedł stół po czym założył ręce za siebie i odwrócił się plecami do reszty zgromadzonych.

- A co z resztą grupy? - zapytał jeden z trzech starszych wojowników.

- Puścić, bez Myken są niegroźni.

- Jeśli będą stawiać opór? – kontynuował starzec.

- Jeśli będą stawiać, to zabić - po tych słowach wszyscy wstali i udali się w stronę wyjścia.

- Pamiętajcie co przyrzekliście! Losy Pandory są w waszych rękach – krzyknął lider. Kiedy grupa zniknęła za zakrętem, usiadł w pokoju i wyjął z koszyka kawałek pieczonego mięsa.

Jest około godziny dziesiątej. Wyprawa zmierzająca w stronę gór Noun idzie już od jakiegoś czasu. Jak zawsze nikt się nie spieszy. Jake, idąc z mapą w ręku, prowadził grupę. Neytiri szła obok swojego partnera i zerkała na mapę. Kxo'ven rozmawiał z Myken na temat gór Noun. Karol i Paral szli tuż za nimi. Karol tłumaczył Paral, która już wiedziała co nieco o ziemskich siłach specjalnych, kolejną już taktykę szturmu na budynki wroga. Kxo'vi i Norm włóczyli się na końcu. Norm ciągnął swój plecak po ziemi. Drugą ręką próbował bez powodzenia złapać czubek ogona Kxo'vi.

- No i wtedy oni ruszają do przodu – tłumaczył swojej partnerce Karol. Mówiąc, gestykulował rękoma.

- No a ty? - Paral chrząknęła zaciekawiona.

- A ja ich osłaniam kiedy wchodzą. Zresztą spójrz - Karol zaczął od nowa gestykulować.

- Rozumiesz? - Karol złapał oddech. Jego słowa wylatywały z ust jak kule z karabinu maszynowego.

- No rozumiem - uśmiechnęła się Paral.

- Jeszcze jedno, co z wrogiem? - zaśmiała się złośliwie dziewczyna.

- Jakimi wrogiem?

- No tym, co mówiłeś, że na górze stoi - uśmiech z twarzy Paral nie znikał.

- Dupa, nie wróg! Nie ma wroga! Jeszcze raz - Karol zaczął objaśniać od początku.

Grupa weszła w gęstszy las. Odgłosy dzikich zwierząt towarzyszące im od wyruszenia nagle ucichły. Słońce schowało się za „parasolem" utworzonym z liści potężnych drzew. Podłoże z każdym metrem stawało się coraz bardziej kamieniste. Ich drogę przeciął mężczyzna o siwych włosach i twarzy o tępym wyrazie, miał naciągnięty łuk w ich stronę. Grupa stanęła.

- Oddajcie Myken, a nikomu się nic nie stanie – oznajmił wojownik.

Z lasu wyszło jeszcze ośmiu wojowników. Dwóch z nich miało łuki, a reszta bronie wykonane z zastygłej żywicy osadzonej na kiju. Bronie te, wyglądem przypominały prymitywne ziemskie miecze czy topory.

- A jeśli nie oddamy? - Karol wyszedł jeden metr przed grupę. Za nim stał Jake i Kxo'ven. Ich bronie były wycelowane w napastników. Paral i Neytiri celowały w wojowników z łuków. Nawet Norm sięgnął po swoją małą składaną łopatkę. Może nie była bronią, ale bez problemu zraniłaby wroga.

- Wtedy zginiecie - mężczyzna zaczął się niecierpliwić.

- No to mamy problem! Nie oddamy jej wam. Przy takim stanie rzeczy wszyscy się wzajemnie pozabijamy - Karol burknął pod nosem.

- Jesteście głupi! - krzyknął wojownik i zdecydowanie naciągnął strzałę mocniej. Wypuścił ją w stronę Karola. Kxo'ven, nie zastanawiając się, zasłonił plecami swojego kompana. Strzała przebiła jego pierś. Kxo'ven z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na zakrwawiony grot strzały wystający z jego piersi. Jego krew opryskała Karola i Jake'a.

- A to skurwysyn! – krzyknął Karol, kiedy zorientował się co się dzieje. Wystrzelił czym prędzej kołkiem w stronę wroga. Napastnik odleciał do tyłu razem z pociskiem, który utkwił mu w sercu. W tym czasie nogi Kxo'vena zrobiły się miękkie. Upadł. Obok niego zaczęła krzątać się Kxo'vi. Coś krzyczała, jednak on nic nie słyszał.

Paral i Neytiri udało się zdjąć dwóch mężczyzn z łukami. Jeden z nich resztkami sił oddał strzał po omacku. Zabłąkana strzała trafiła Kxo'vi. Kobieta upadła z przebitym ramieniem. Norm, widząc ją z napastnikiem w pobliżu, ruszył do ataku. Uderzył łopatą w twarz nacierającego wojownika. Wojownik upadł na plecy. W obliczu zagrożenia Norm dostał szału Berserkera. Nachylił się nad leżącym przeciwnikiem i zaczął go tłuc z całej siły. Kxo'vi patrzyła na to z zazdrością. Czuła, że gdyby mogła to pokonała by wszystkich sama.

Jake leżał na plecach. Rzucił się na niego jeden w wrogów. Stało się to tak szybko, że nie zdążył nawet strzelić. Po chwili siłowania się, wojownik leżący na Jake'u zaczął go okładać pięściami. Neytiri bez namysłu rzuciła się na niego z okrzykiem na ustach. Oboje przeturlali się parę razy. Wojownik nie żałując siły uderzył łokciem w twarz Ney. Kobieta odleciała i podniosła się. Ledwo stała. Lekko oszołomiony, ale wściekły, Jake natychmiast zerwał się. Chwycił swoją broń i oddał trzy pojedyncze salwy w swojego przeciwnika.

Karol wprawiony z boju rozłożył już dwóch atakujących. Teraz walczył z mężczyzną równie głupim, jak silnym i twardym. Z rozbiegu uderzył w facjatę mięśniaka. Miał nadzieję, że mu ją przemebluje. Ku jego zaskoczeniu wojownik nawet nie krzyknął. Siłacz natychmiast wyprowadził uderzenie. Karol przewrócił się i wypluł krew. _Co on kurwa? Terminator?_ Karol powoli wstał i kopnął „głaz" w krocze. Wojownik upadł na kolana. Karol chwycił niewielki kamień leżący przed nim i z całej siły uderzył wroga. Na'vi padł martwy.

Po piętnastu minutach walki wszyscy nieznani byli martwi.

- Ciekawe czemu chcieli zabrać Myken - Jake zbliżył się stojącego Karola.

- Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że za darmo by tego nie zrobili – stwierdził Karol. Palcem badał stan swojego uzębienia. Był w dobrym stanie. Poza rozciętym dziąsłem wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

- Musimy poważnie z nią porozmawiać - Jake zaczął się obracać w poszukiwaniu Myken.

- Gdzie ona jest? – burknął.

- Chyba poszła tam - Paral wskazała placem kierunek. Razem z Neytiri i Normem opatrywała Kxo'vi. Jake i Karol natychmiast pobiegli we wskazaną stronę.

Gdzieś w lesie. Myken ucieka ile sił w nogach. Goni ją jedyny ocalały napastnik. Nagle przewróciła się. Jej noga utkwiła miedzy korzeniami. Nie zważając na potworny ból zaczęła na siłę ją wyciągać.

- Uciekałaś jak Yerik - zasapany mężczyzna wyjął nóż i zatrzymał się przed nią. Myken zaczęła jeszcze silniej szarpać nogę.

- Raz udało ci się przeżyć. Teraz nie będziesz miała tyle szczęścia. Zginiesz na pewno - wojownik zaczął powoli zbliżać się w stronę swojej ofiary.

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna – Myken nagle się uspokoiła. Wskazała palcem teren za plecami napastnika. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wojownik obrócił się. Jedyne co zdążył zobaczyć to rozmazaną niebieską plamę biegnącą w jego stronę. Był to Karol. Uderzył go kolbą swojej kołkownicy. Mężczyzna padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Ciemność. Nastała ciemność.


	8. U celu

Wieczór. Na niewielkiej polanie odbywa się ceremonia, ceremonia której nikt nie chciał. W głębokim dole wykopanym przez Norma i Karola spoczywało zawinięte w liściany kokon ciało Kxo'vena. Karol i Jake mimo że w życiu widzieli wiele gorszych rzeczy z trudem powstrzymywali zły. Neytiri i Paral śpiewały stare pieśni żałobne. Kxo'vi z trudem oswajała się z myślą że już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego współplemieńca. Po chwili nostalgii i błagań do Eywy, Norm zaczął powoli zgarniać ziemię do dołu za pomocą małej łopaty. Kiedy było po wszystkim grupa skierowała się do obozu położonego w lesie. Przy mogile pozostał tylko Karol. Paral od razu gdy zauważyła brak partnera zawróciła i wróciła do niego. Kobieta powoli zbliżyła się do Karola i przytuliła się do niego.

- Ma Karol co się stało? – Paral powiedziała „aksamitnym" głosem i spojrzała w oczy Karola

- Za dużo w życiu cierpienia widziałem żeby teraz żyć – Karol powiedział oziębłym głosem, jego oczy zrobiły się błyszczące, w końcu popłynęły łzy

- Wiesz że to powinno być moje miejsce. To ja powinienem dzisiaj zginąć, tak jak wtedy w lesie – Karol powiedział zapłakany

- Rozumiem cię ma Karol – Paral położyła rękę na mokrym policzku partnera

- Niczego nie rozumiesz! – Karol warknął wściekle. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i uniknął dalszego kontaktu

- Niczego – Karol powtórzył szeptem

- Od lat, mimo że panuję nas swoimi snami, śnią mi się przyjaciele, koledzy, podwładni którzy zginęli na moich oczach. Mimo że jest to już zamknięty rozdział z mojego życia to ja codziennie przeżywam od nowa to cierpienie – Karol wykrzyczał na cały głos, przestał gdy zobaczył wystraszoną Paral, jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak rozgniewanego.

- Wybacz mi – Karol zbliżył się do swojej partnerki i przycisną ją do siebie

- Ja… Ja stałem się niewolnikiem własnej pamięci i wspomnień – Karol uspokoił się i spojrzał w oczy Paral

- Tylko dla ciebie żyje, jesteś pierwszym i ostatnim powodem dla którego żyję – Karol uśmiechnął się szeroko i powolnym krokiem skierował się razem z Paral w stronę obozu

- Smutno mi z powodu Kxo'vena, jednak dziękuje Eywie za to że to on zginął, a nie ty

Ranek kolejny dzień wyprawy. Grupa siedzi przy ognisku. Piekła swoje porcje jedzenia, mimo że nikt i tak nie chciał nic jeść. Jedyny ocalały i nieprzytomny napastnik był przywiązany do drzewa.

- Długo „ śpi" – Jake przełamał ciszę

- Mocno oberwał – Karol uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Wojownik kręcił się i co chwilę pomrukiwał, powoli dochodził do siebie. Jeniec zwrócił uwagę Norma, on jako antropolog zastanawiał się czy jeszcze kiedyś nieznany Na'vi będzie sobą. Po kilku minutach napastnik wzbudził się, zaczął sobie powoli przypominać co się stało

- Gdzie reszta? – wybełkotał po chwili

- Nie żyje – Karol wypowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie

- Chcieliście nas zabić i po części udało się wam to – Karol przykucnął przed jeńcem

- Myken prowadzi was ku zagładzie, w jej towarzystwie jesteście zagrożeniem dla wszystkiego co żyje

- Czemu tak uważasz? Co zrobiła?

- Spytaj się jej – więzień się uśmiechnął, Karol spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na Myken

- Ja nic nie zrobiłam! On chce mnie oczernić – Myken zaczęła szlochać i jęczeć

- Nie słuchajcie go! Zabijcie go tak jak on zabił Kxo'vena! – Myken zaczęła wrzeszczeć, wyglądało to jakby dostała napadu histerii. Karol chwycił za sztylet, mężczyzna w tej samej chwili zamknął oczy i zaczął spodziewać się najgorszego. Na twarzy Myken pojawił się uśmiech. Karol przeciął węzy krępujące wojownika, dla widzącej to Myken zrzedła mina.

- Idź! – Karol oznajmił, mężczyzna spojrzał na Karola rozmasowując nadgarstki

- Nie słyszysz? Uciekaj póki nie zmieniłem zdania – Karol powiedział ozięble, wojownik wstał i zaczął biec przed siebie

- Oszalałeś co ty robisz? – Myken zerwała się i podbiegła do Karola. Karol energicznie obrócił się i uderzył Myken w twarz. Kobieta przewróciła się, Karol stanął nad nią

- Nie wierzę w krasnoludki, świętego Mikołaja ani w twoje bajki. Żyje już długo i wiem że nawet po mordzie za darmo się nie dostanie – Karol warknął

- W drogę – Karol ruszył przed siebie, zarzucając kołkownicę i plecak na ramię. Grupa poszła za nim

Po niespełna trzech godzinach powolnego marszu Karol, Paral, Neytiri, Jake, Norm, Kxo'vi oraz Myken dotarła do „wrót" gór Noun. Miejsce to było totalnym pustkowiem, panowała w nim kompletna cisza. Odgłosy wydawane przez dzikie zwierzęta ucichły.

Dwa ogromne bloki skalne, między którymi biegła wąska dróżka budziła nie tylko zachwyt swoją potęgą i majestatem, ale również grozę tajemnicami, które kryła wewnątrz siebie. Karol, Norm i Jake wiele słyszeli od Grace o tym miejscu, o ekspedycjach zarówno naukowych jak i wojskowych które ginęły bez wieści właśnie w krętych korytarzach tych gór.

- Prowadź – Karol popchnął do przodu Myken, kobieta weszła do ciasnej szczeliny przesmyku, za nią reszta grupy. Ścieżka była pokryta szarym grobnym gruzem, tylko w niektórych miejscach przebijała się jakaś kępa trawy. Karol szedł zaraz za Myken. Zachowywał się dziwnie, co chwile patrzył w górę, jedyne co widział to wysokie na około 100 metrów skały oraz niewielki niebieski fragment nieba. Jake zauważył to położył rękę na plecach Karola który podskoczył

- Wprowadzasz nerwową atmosferę – Jake szepnął do ucha Karola

- Wybacz, ale jest dziwna. To miejsce przypomina mi Afganistan – Karol stwierdził i zamyślił się. Dróżka robiła się coraz szersza, kamyki leżące na ziemi po części zostały zastąpione żółto-zielonymi kępami trawy. Wysokość zboczy zmalała, pojawiły się też suche krzaki i drzewka które kiedyś wyrosły na niewielkich półkach skalnych. Co chwila też zaczęły się rozchodzić odgłosy które w końcu przerwały grobowa ciszę. Odgłosy pochodziły od stworzeń lub od małych spadających kamieni.

Grupa szła cały czas prosto przez około 45 minut, droga wydawała się nie mieć końca. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli grzmot. Ogromna skała oderwała się od ściany, odbiła się parę razy od mniejszych skał po czym zaczęła spadać wprost na zdezorientowanego Karola. Norm wykrzyczał kilkakrotnie ostrzeżenie. Karol nie reagował, został jakby „odłączony" od rzeczywistości. Norm rozbiegł się i rzucił się na Karola. Norm przeorał na Karolu około 5 metrów kamienistego podłoża. Skała spadła tuż po akcji Norma.

- Co…? – Karol rozejrzał się obudzony z „transu"

- Uważajcie na skały, wielu zginęło przez nieuwagę – Myken oznajmiła i powoli ruszyła dalej. Norm zszedł z Karola i otrzepał się, nie zadrapał się nawet w przeciwieństw do Karola który miał pokaleczone niemal całe plecy. Ekipa ruszyła dalej. Niedługo potem wyprawa doszła do ogromnego „placu" otoczonego ze wszystkich stron skałami wyglądem przypominającymi granit.

- Którędy idziemy? – Jake zapytał, wokół były 3 różne ścieżki

- Cały czas w lewo, po trzecim rozwidleniu w prawo i już jesteśmy na miejscu – Myken uśmiechnęła się szeroko i usiadła

- Odpocznijmy tutaj, niedługo zajdzie słońce. Po ciemku możemy zgubić drogę – Myken rozpakowała swoją „torbę" i zaczęła zjadać kawałek pieczeni.

Środek nocy w górach Noun. Jake przebudza się. Zaspany przechodzi do pozycji siedzącej i wymacuje pojemnika z wodą. Po krótkiej chwili znajduje go i bierze do ust dwa duże łyki czystej wody. Pół przytomny Jake nagle zauważa kilka świecących plamek. Bez wątpienia były to pochodnie rozświetlające półki skalne. Jake zaczął się obracać, wszędzie było pełno mdłych płomieni, robiły się coraz większe. Jake zaczął budzić wszystkich po kolei wrzeszcząc tak głośno jak dał rade. Grupa stanęła w kole z naciągniętymi łukami oraz z wycelowanym „karabinem" Jake'a. Kxo'vi stała po środku i trzymał w górze rozpaloną czerwoną race. Przez pierwsze 10 minut nic się nie działo, ekipa non-stop celowała. Po tym czasie każdy był kłębkiem nerwów, pochodni było coraz więcej.

- Gdzie Myken? – Jake wrzasną po przeliczeniu osób mu towarzyszących

- Jak to gdzie jest? Musi być tutaj – Kxo'vi odkrzyknęła. W tym samym czasie grupę zasypały niewielkie „piłeczki" które przy zetknięciu z ziemią „eksplodowały" niebieskim pyłkiem. Powieki każdego z Na'vi same zamykały się, a ciało stało się ociężałe. Po chwili każdy runął na ziemię.

Ciemne i ciasne pomieszczenie gdzieś w grocie. Jake, Paral, Neytiri, Kxo'vi, Norm i Karol leżą oparci o ściany. Pomieszczenie jest zimne i wilgotne, ściany mają charakterystyczne żłoby co świadczy że pokój został przez kogoś wydrążony. Przez niewielką szczelinę pod drzwiami do środka ostają się nikłe wiązki światła pochodzące w wiszących pochodni na zewnątrz. Karol i Jake z nudów grają w „łapki", Norm zajął się nuceniem jakiegoś klasycznego utworu dla Kxo'vi, Neytiri i Paral usiadły w rogu i zaczęły plotkować . Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, w blasku światła widoczna była jakaś ciemna sylwetka

- Kto wam przewodzi? – mężczyzna powiedział chropowatym głosem

- Ja! – Karol wstał i zasłonił swoje oczy przed światłem które bezlitośnie wdzierało się mu do źrenic. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do Karola i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Karol zgiął się na chwile

- Zobaczymy ile wytrzymasz – Wojownik uśmiechnął się. Karol nagle wyprostował się uderzając górną częścią głowy w szczękę nieznajomego. Cios był na tyle mocny że jego adresat przewrócił się. Towarzyszący mu strażnik wycelował w stronę Karola naciągnięty łuk. Ręce Karola powędrowały w górę

- Spokojnie będę grzeczny – Karol splunął i oznajmił.

- Zabrać go – Mężczyzna podniósł się z ziemi i warknął wściekle. Jego dolna warga była rozcięta na całej długości.

Dwóch strażników związało ręce Karolowi i wyprowadziło po za ciemny korytarz „lochów". Oczom Karola ukazała się ogromna wioska klanu. Była inna niż inne, na wąskich półkach skalnych stały niewielkie, drewniane domki podparte belkami od dołu aby nie spadły. Jedynym dostępem do niewielkich „mieszkań" były mosty dosyć odważnej konstrukcji. Całość była połączona „krwiobiegiem" ciemnych i wilgotnych tuneli z podpalonymi pochodniami umieszczonymi w ścianach. Z każdego miejsca wioski można było usłyszeć dudnienie wydawane przez wodospad który znajdował się gdzieś niedaleko Hometree. Karol po przejściu około 2-3 kilometrów znalazł się w ogromnej sali z okrągłym stołem po środku. Wnętrze było oświetlane przez dziesięć pochodni. Drugie, naprzeciwległe, wyjście z pomieszczenia było zagrodzone głazem. Strażnicy posadzili siłą Karola przy stole. Karol dopiero teraz zauważył rysunek namalowany na blacie stołu. Naprzeciwko siedzącego więźnia mrok skrywał twarz ciemnej sylwetki

- Jeśli wypuścicie mnie i moich kompanów to nie zabiję was – Karol stwierdził, tajemnicza postać wydała z siebie cichy śmiech i zbliżyła się ujawniając się przy tym. Mężczyzna okazał się być znajomym Karola. To właśnie jego Karol puścił wolno.

- Znów się spotykamy – wojownik się uśmiechnął i usiadł na stole przy Karolu

- Tym razem tylko role się zamieniły – Karol burknął

- Nie zamierzam ani tobie, ani twoim kompanom robić nawet najmniejszej krzywdy. Puścimy was wolno jeśli odpowiecie na jedno proste pytanie

- A pytanie brzmi… - Karol wytężył słuch

- Gdzie jest Myken? – wojownik uśmiechnął się

- Myślałem że to wy odpowiecie na to pytanie – Karol zrobił kwaśną minę

- Co ona wam zrobiła? Na pewno nie próbujecie jej złapać bądź zabić dla zabawy

- Nie zrobiła na razie nic. Na szczęście. Wiele razy próbowała, ostatnim razem udało się jej to prawie – wojownik odwrócił się plecami i utkwił wzrok w widocznej za drzwiami wiosce

- Co niby miała zrobić – Karol odwrócił się aby zobaczyć nieznanego

- Pewnie słyszałeś o wielkim wojowniku zwanym Olo'eyktanem, oraz o jego walce w bestią. Musiałeś też słyszeć o jego przedmiotach i darach od Eywy które posiądzie ten który dobędzie wyposażenia pierwszego Toruk Makto. Z niewiadomych mi przyczyn w tej Legendzie zatarł się jeden bardzo ważny szczegół, mianowicie Olo'eyktan bojąc się że dary wpadną w nieodpowiednie ręce, tuż przed śmiercią przeklął swoje wyposażenie. Każdy kto założy pukleż i rękawice, oraz dobędzie miecza obudzi pradawną bestię. Taka sytuacja dawno temu. Wtedy to Eywa wybrała trzeciego Toruk Makto.

- Wnioskuję że klan z którego pochodzisz jest czymś w rodzaju strażnika – Karol śmiało stwierdził. W tym samym momencie do sali wbiegł zdyszany i zakrwawiony wojownik

- Olo'eyktan Tangal! Myken zabrała to czego pilnowaliśmy – Na'vi „przesłuchujący" Karola zbliżył się do niego i przeciąć więzy

- Idź – oznajmił spokojnie

- Co ty robisz? Tak po prostu mnie puszczasz? – Karol krzyknął zdezorientowany

- I tak wszyscy zginiemy! Zawiedliśmy

- Nie tylko wy zawiedliście, gdybyśmy jej nie uratowali nigdy do tego by nie doszło – Karol stwierdził ponuro

- Nieważne kto zawinił, teraz nic i nikt nie jest bezpieczny na tej biednej planecie – Tangal wybełkotał zrezygnowany. Olo'eyktan usiadł przy stole i zaczął rytmicznie uderzać w blat końcówkami palców

- Gdzie się dokładnie ma pojawić się ta bestia – Karol wskazał palcem na jednego z obecnych strażników?

- W miejscu w którym została ostatnio zabita – Na'vi odpowiedział zakłopotany

- Czyli?

- Tutaj, w tej wiosce – wojownik wybełkotał

- Przejmuje dowodzenie, teraz mnie się słuchacie. Zawsze warto walczyć do końca – Karol rzucił przenikliwe spojrzenie na Tangala

- Każdy kto jest zdolny do walki na być w gotowości. Od teraz nikt nie ma prawa przebywać na parterze wioski. Przejścia między piętrami mają zostać zaryglowane. Uwolnijcie też więźniów.

Po godzinie przygotowań wszyscy wojownicy byli przygotowani do walki. W jednym z mniej ruchliwych tuneli znaleziono Myken. Natychmiast odebrano jej „artefakty" a ją samą przywiązano do pala na najniższym piętrze wielkiego „osiedla". Karol ze swoją kołkownicą oraz Jake ze swoją bronią palną zajęli miejsca na drugim poziomie Hometree. Paral, Neytiri, Kxo'vi oraz Norm schronili się w pomieszczeniu ze stołem.

Po długiej chwili oczom klanu pojawiła się bestia. Do złudzenia przypominała przerośniętego, owłosionego Palulukana. Potwór od razu rzucił się na Myken. Po biednej kobiecie nie pozostało nic więcej niż nieco krwi i kilka drzazg ze słupa

- Rozwalić mi to – Karol oznajmił spokojnie

- Zasypać strzałami – Jake wrzasnął najgłośniej jak umiał. Ze wszystkich pięter poleciał „rój" strzał. Monstrum nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, rozpędziło się i bez trudu przełamało drewnianą zaporę.

- Tak patrzę i dochodzę do wniosku że mamy przejebane – Jake powiedział twierdząco do Karola

- Podzielam twoje zdanie. Czas wykonać najstarszy w dziejach oręża manewr – odwrót – Karol i Jake szybkim krokiem udali się na coraz to wyższe pietra. Słyszeli głośne klapnięcia szczęk oraz jęki tych którym się nie poszczęściło. Jake i Karol na ostatnim piętrze szli zwróceni przodem do jedynej drogi dostępu, tylko z tej strony bestia mogła ich zaatakować. Nagle w tunelu pojawiło się dwóch ocalałych Na'vi, a za nimi bestia. Stwór rzucił się na jednego z nich i rozerwał go na strzępy. Drugi wojownik wykrzesał z siebie resztki sił i przyspieszył. Niestety na wiele się to nie zdało. Uciekinier nie przebiegł nawet pięciu metrów kiedy długie szczeki potwora złapały go. Karol i Jake z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na okropny widok, bestia dosłownie przegryzła wojownika na dwie części. To wszystko stało się w ciągu kilku sekund. Potwór teraz skupił uwagę na Karolu i Jakeu. Jake przerażony myślą że może się stać posiłkiem wcisnął spust. Cały magazynek powędrował w stronę bestii, a że nic się nie stało, Jake rzucił broń i razem z Karolem przystąpił do ucieczki. Obaj weterani w ostatniej chwili wbiegli do pomieszczenia z resztą grupy. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Poza nimi w pokoju znajdował się również Tangal. Bestia nie dała rady dosięgnąć nikogo szponami dzięki niewielkiemu wejściu. Zmora nie odstępowała od wyjścia na krok.

- To jest koniec, jesteśmy w pułapce – Karol jęknął, jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak się nie bał

- Niekoniecznie – na twarzy Tangala pojawił się mały uśmiech

- Pomóżcie mi! – Tangal, Jake, Karol i Norm odsunęli głaz blokujący drugie wyjście. Grupa ruszyła długim, ciemnym tunelem. Po 10 minutach powolnego marszu wyszła na świeże powietrze.


End file.
